


A lovely, lovely letter

by Anonymous



Series: Writing our own fan fiction [1]
Category: Tomska - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Light Dirty Talk, M/M/M, Multi, frisbee fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 01:05:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The first story of a three-part masterpiece created by Tom, Eddie and Elliot.





	A lovely, lovely letter

Tom crashes through the door as Eddie climbs through the window and Elliot emerges from below the cushions. They meet in the middle to find a lovely, lovely letter. All three squat down to look at the lovely, lovely letter. As they start to read, a small nugget of poopy slipped out of Tom's supple butt, and rolled onto the letter like a 12 sided dice.

"Roll 4 for inciative," said Elliot. 

Eddie can't spell initiative apparently. 

Tom yelled like a bear and set fire to the letter.

"You idiot, Tom!" yelled Elliot. 

Tom liked that. His eyebrows raised as his Pikachu boxes fell. Everything that has come before no longer mattered.

"It's fuck time" said Tom, hornily. 

But then, Spider-man burst in!

"Oh shit, it's the Spids man!" all three shouted in sync. Spyder man throws a frisbee that Tom catches with his mouth and Spid her mo throws a thumbs up, cums and jumps away.

But then they started to dance cum?

Dressed in only their adult nappies, the boys danced around which summoned a rain cloud of semen, which drenched them and stained the carpet. They're not getting their deposit back now. More and more the room filled up.

"This is too much cum, we're going to drown!"

And Sadly dear reader, he was right. The office filled to the ceiling with chunky spunk and the boys' lifeless bodies were eaten by sperm.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, this was hilarious to type. i was just curious about how it would look like on this lovely, lovely website.


End file.
